newdirectionstaketwofandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella "Izzy" Hudson
Isabella "Izzy" Judith Hudson Izzy Hudson is the eldest daughter of Finn and Rachel Hudson. She is the older sister of Will and Frankie Hudson. Life History Izzy Hudson was born on 7th October 2020 in Lima, Ohio. Being the eldest of the Hudson siblings Izzy had a lot of expectations put on her. As a child she was spoiled and pampered, even after her siblings Will and Frankie were born. She had daily private singing lessons from her mother and her friends. To everyone it looked like Izzy was going to follow in the footsteps of her parents. When Izzy hit middle school everything changed. She realized two things, everyone knew the name Hudson and everyone thought they knew Izzy. Fed up with people automatically comparing her to her mother, Izzy changed her appearance and personality completely. When she started high school Isabella Hudson became Izzy H, the girl who didn't care about anything and who was indifferent about everything. Her grades are a bit above average and she plays volleyball now, completely forgetting about singing (until she was forced to join Glee her first day because of a fight). That was how she planned it to be forever but when you love something as much as she loved singing, it's hard to let it go. Personality Once upon a time Izzy was a bubbly, outgoing young girl but that's not the case anymore. Now, Izzy is indifferent about most things, she doesn't care to be social-unless absolutely necessary and she can come off as overagressive. She doesn't let people take advantage of her, she's pretty opinionated and she's a pessimist. Although she refuses to speak to her siblings at school, she is loyal and loving, and if they ever need her, she'll be there without any hesitation. She'll fight you if need be, but most of the time Izzy just keeps to herself. The only time she's talkative and cheery is when she's around her close friends. She loves to have a good time but only around people she trusts. Other than that, Izzy has a tendency to insult people without meaning to and can't stand people who judge others, even though she does that all of the time. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Izzy has white dyed hair which is a little longer than chin length. She has the right half shaved and bangs which fall over her face so she's constantly pushing them out of her eyes or pinning them up with a hair clip. Her eyes are a dull shade of light blue and and she has a silver stud nose piercing on the right side of her nose. She has a cute little button nose and her lips are always covered in red lipstick. She is 5'8 and well built thanks to volleyball. Her skin's kind of pale due to being inside a lot. She has a black and white star tattoo on her lower back that she got when she was 15 (it's a reminder that she's special and unique even though everyone assumes she's like her mom). Her nails are usually painted black and her eyelids are almost always decorated in bat wing eyeliner. Izzy loves dark colours (grey, navy, maroon, black, dark purple etc). Skinny jeans and shorts are acceptable but she always wears tights with her shorts. Sweaters and hoodies are godly for her and she only wears combat boots. She hates hats and skirts. She'll wear high heels every now and then but dresses are only for special occasions. 'Relationship with parents' Izzy has distanced herself from her parents, attempting to make her own name. She still speaks with them, but Izzy and her mother aren't as close as they used to be. Izzy loves her parents but her being constantly compared to them has driven her over the edge. It became so much of a burden that she doesn't write her own last name now, she just puts the initial H. 'Clubs/Teams' She does Glee Club and Art Club and is on the volleyball team. 'Dreams/Goals' Izzy wants to be on the US olympic volleyball team and attend Miami University. She wants to start a band there. She wants to make her parents proud and she wants to break away from the Hudson legacy. 'Relationships' -Harry Marshall-Dating